The Pharaoh's Affair
by Petite Moineau
Summary: Ahkmenrah reveals a part of his past to Larry, little does he know that his past is not far around the corner.
1. Chapter 1: A Piece to the Puzzle

It was getting close to daylight, and Larry was making sure everyone cleaned up. Those historical figures sure knew how to make a mess. But everything was going pretty smoothly. He had a little trouble getting the cavemen to cooperate but Teddy was able to coerce them in to helping. Larry surveyed the lobby where most of the museum's inhabitants were gathered. Someone was missing. Scanning the room, Larry made a mental checklist of the crowd. Ahkmenrah. Where was he? Usually he helped Larry and Teddy oversee the clean-up. Larry told Teddy to take over for him while he searched for the young Pharaoh. He searched the all the halls before finally coming to _The Tomb of Ahkmenrah_. He peered in and there was the Pharaoh, gazing up at the hieroglyphs on the walls.

"Hello Larry," Ahkmenrah greeted without taking his eyes off the characters on the wall.

"Whatcha doing?" Larry asked, approaching the ancient king.

"Just thinking really," he replied, looking a little bereft. "Teddy and Sacagawea, they look happy together don't you think?"

"Yeah . . . I guess they do," Larry shrugged, caught off guard by the question. "Why do you ask?" From the way Ahkmenrah was talking it sounded like he was developing feelings for the young Native American, or maybe he was just missing someone from the past. Larry hoped it was the latter, for if it wasn't, they might have a problem.

"She just reminds me of someone I used to know," Ahkmenrah dismissed walking away from the hieroglyphs on the wall. The jackal sentries' heads followed their King's movements, performing their duty of watching over him.

"Really?" Larry was again surprised. The Pharaoh had always loved telling stories from his past, but they were never about him. Rather they were tales of his subjects of his kingdom. Ahkmenrah rarely reveled things about himself. But from what Larry had learned of him from Rebecca's history knowledge and from what he had observed, Larry found the Pharaoh to be a kind a warm person. True, he was at times a private person; Larry had never considered it to be a problem. "You wanna talk about it?" He inquired.

"No. . ." the Pharaoh said softly, uncertainly, "I mean yes. I don't know" Ahkmenrah sighed exasperatedly and took off his cumbersome crown.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk," Larry told him. He started to walk out of the tomb, knowing that he shouldn't press Ahkmenrah.

"She was a servant girl," the Pharaoh started and Larry stopped and turned to listen. "A slave, who worked in my palace. But I was betrothed to another. I got married and she disappeared. I never saw her again or found out what became of her. That's the end of it." Ahkmenrah exhaled audibly.

"I'm sorry man," Larry consoled the king by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a long time ago," he shrugged, giving Larry an appreciative smile. "Dawn's light it approaching quickly, I must take my position. Good day, Larry, until tonight." The Pharaoh put his crown back on and sat poised on his throne.

"See ya, Ahkmenrah." Larry had gotten quite used to the backwards greetings and farewells that he didn't even notice anymore. As sunlight pushed through the windows, Larry made his rounds through the museum's halls, making sure everything and everyone was in order. When task was done, other employees started to arrive. Larry clocked out and went to pick up his son, Nick, and take him to school.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Discovery

Larry's cell phone rang as he lay in bed sleeping. He picked it up and it was Rebecca. What was she calling for?

"Hello," Larry said groggily, sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Rebecca apologized hastily.

"No, well yeah, but it's alright. What's up?" Larry dismissed.

"We're getting a new addition to the Egyptology display. I'll tell you more over coffee, if you want. Would you meet me at the Starbucks by the museum?" She sounded so excited, the way she usually did when talking history. Larry could hardly refuse her. Her passion was infectious.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes," Larry told her and they exchanged quite farewells. He threw the comforter off and rushed to get in the shower. After a quick wash, he got out and dressed. Taking a taxi, Larry was at the coffee shop before Rebecca. When she arrived, they ordered and then sat down.

"So what's this about a new addition?" Larry asked as they received their drinks.

"You know about the recent discovery of Ahkmenrah's Palace in Egypt, right?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I do now. . ." Larry said embarrassedly.

"Archaeologists have uncovered the Pharaoh's private study and in it found old parchments with writings on them. After deciphering them, they labeled them the Pharaoh's journal. In it he talks about his personal affairs such as family encounters, friends, even his betrothal to an influential woman called Omorose." Rebecca told him in her passionate way, her eyes lighting up as she spoke.

"So we're getting a figure of his queen, or something?" Larry asked, forgetting the story Ahkmenrah had told him only a few months ago. See, after that incident, Ahkmenrah went back to normal and so the story was pushed to the back of Larry's mind.

"Actually no. It turns out that there is something much more interesting Ahkmenrah's journal. It mostly revolved around a woman, not his betrothed. From what they read, the woman worked in or near his palace. The Pharaoh describes her in detail and outlines her personality, at least from his point of view. He talks very passionately about her, while never really disclosing just how deep their relationship went. It was very evident that he loved her though. Unfortunately the writings stop right after Ahkmenrah decides to end the relationship because of his approaching wedding. But, from scribes accounts and chronicles it suggests that the slave girl disappeared mysteriously shortly before the Pharaoh. People think it's because he had her killed to avoid others finding out about them." Rebecca finished.

"They gotta be wrong, I mean it's just speculation right? They don't have any proof. You and I know Ahkmenrah, he wouldn't do something like that, especially to someone he loved." Larry defended the Pharaoh.

"Well it was a different time. Look at the things Attila did. Look at him now. Is it so hard to believe Ahkmenrah was capable of killing? Not saying that he did, but it is a possibility." Rebecca reasoned.

"I guess you're right. But you know it's different with Attila, he's Attila. It's just hard for me to imagine Ahkmenrah doing something like that." Larry sighed and shook his head ruefully.

"Why don't you ask him tonight? The new wax figure and artifacts that Dr. McPhee bought will arrive and be set up tomorrow." She suggested. "I'm sure he has a better explanation of what happened." Larry nodded.

"So we are getting the slave girl then?" Larry asked.

"Yes," Rebecca confirmed.

"Do you know her name?" He sipped at his coffee.

"No, but Ahkmenrah often refers to her as 'the light' or 'my light'. He describes her as having sandy skin, dark hair, and 'eyes like the Nile'." Rebecca went on.

"Huh. . ." Larry said thoughtfully. "You know, I remember Ahkmenrah was telling me a something about a girl that Sacagawea reminded him of few months ago. He didn't go into much detail but I remember him saying that he never knew what became of her."

"That's gotta be her!" Rebecca said. "Do you mind if I stay with at the museum tonight with you? If you can get Ahkmenrah to tell the whole story, then I want to hear it." She grinned.

"I think I know how I'll do just that." Larry grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3: Clarification

Nightfall crept closer, Larry was itching for the sun to disappear behind the horizon. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery girl in Ahkmenrah past. Larry drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk as he looked through the revolving doors at the fading light in the sky. Rebecca sat with him, equally as antsy. Finally the last sliver of the sun dropped down and the distant glow was the only thing lighting up sky. Rexy's roar always seemed to be the bell that woke everyone up, but Larry knew better. Teddy and others arriving in the museum's lobby greeted their night guard and the historian.

Saturday was story night, everyone knew well. Usually they preselected who would tell the story during the week. Tonight was supposed to be Lewis and Clark's turn, but Larry informed them of a change of plans and assured them they'd get their turn next week. He waited for the familiar jingle of the Pharaoh's jeweled robe and then his plans would be set in motion. He admitted it wasn't a particularly nice plan, but he would make it up to Ahkmenrah by telling him the good news of the new arrival.

"Evening, Guardian of Brooklyn. Lady," Ahkmenrah greeted Larry and Rebecca.

"Let's get this party started, Giagantor! Whoo!" Jedediah yelled from his usual spot, driving the little toy car. Octavius seconded the cowboy's outburst followed by many others.

"That's is an excellent idea, Jed," Larry said to the little man. "Ahkmenrah, why don't you do the honors of telling us a story." He volunteered the king.

"What?" Ahkmenrah asked in his thick British accent. "But I thought it was Lewis and Clark's turn this week. . ." he protested, confused.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought it would be funner for you to expand on that story you told me a few months ago. You know, the one about the slave girl you had killed," Larry "blurted" out and a rippled of surprise went through the museum's inhabitants. Surprise was followed by questions such as: What slave girl? Is it true Ahkmenrah? You wouldn't, would you? Larry restored silence with help of the Easter Island Head and waited for the Pharaoh's response.

"Who told you I had her killed?" He asked, his voice low and his head bent.

"I did," Rebecca stepped forward and explained the discovery of his study and the journal. Ahkmenrah listened in silence.

"It's true that I was suspected of having her killed by all my subjects," Ahkmenrah began and then raised his head so that all could see his face, "but I swear by all my gods that I did not kill her." He said and everyone could see he was telling the truth. More silence ensued after his statement and then Sacagawea spoke up.

"Why don't tell us the whole story," she suggested softly and others nodded in agreement. Ahkmenrah looked at all of the encouraging smiles his friends wore and knew that they were not here to judge him.

"Her name was Siti-Eshe," Ahkmenrah started and everyone unconsciously formed a semicircle around him.

"It means 'lady of love'," Rebecca said in wonderment. "Siti for lady and Eshe for love, combine them and you get Lady of Love."

"Yes, and her parents did love her very much. But they died of disease when she was just a little girl and the people who took her in were not so loving. She told me they cared only for riches so once she was of acceptable age they sold her into slavery. After a few slave trades she ended up in my palace. I would see her washing floors or feeding the horses or camels. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was that of ebony, her skin was smooth, like a sea of sand, and her eyes were-"

"-like the Nile," Rebecca whispered in unison with him. Ahkmenrah blushed when he realized she must have read that in his journal. "Sorry. . .continue." She apologized.

"Eyes that color are most rare in Egypt, or at least they were then. She was the first I had ever seen with that color. They were like two beautiful sapphires." He paused, lost in his memory. "Anyway," Ahkmenrah continued, "one day when I was eighteen I went out to the stables to ride my horse, that was when I first spoke to her. She was feeding my own horse. We spoke as if we were just regular people, not a Pharaoh and a slave. Siti was not the sort of fearful, timid slave, she was confidant and she knew her worth. She was rebellious only when she knew she was being treated unfairly, but other than that she respected others and in return earned respect. I admired those qualities in her. Over the next year, we grew close she told me things about my subjects that I couldn't see. I trusted Siti more than anyone else. But we still had not been engaged romantically all this time. I told her my feelings for her one night and that was when our relationship started. We. . .spent many nights together," Ahkmenrah paused to look around, some got what he meant and others didn't. But when they saw the significant looks he was giving them, they finally got it. Some were immature enough to snicker, others were modest and blushed. "A problem arose. I had been betrothed since infancy to another, a woman called Omorose. My brother found out about Siti and I, and blackmailed me. He said that if I didn't relinquish my throne to him, he would expose my secret. Siti and I decided it best if we ended it. I got married to Omorose and Siti disappeared. My brother had lost his proof, but he still spread rumors about my affair and then added that I killed Siti. Omorose was displeased, and refused to share my bed. I fell ill a year after my wedding and then died shortly thereafter. I had no heir to continue my line. Omorose made sure my brother did not seize control by becoming Pharaoh after me." Pain of his memories was evident on his face. He let his tale sink in. "Are you all happy now?" Ahkmenrah said in a low, controlled voice as he scanned the room. His gaze lingered on Larry and then he turned and left. All was silent in the museum except for the jingling sound of the retreating Pharaoh's robe.

"That wasn't a party story!" Jedediah finally broke the silence.

"Indeed," Teddy said, "That was no easy tale. Not for the listening nor for the telling, I think."

"Maybe you should go tell him the good news now," Rebecca suggested.

"Yeah," Larry agreed and rushed after Ahkmenrah.

"I'll tell everyone else," Rebecca called after him.

"Ahkmenrah, wait!" Larry called down the halls.

"What else would you like to know Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, anger evident in his voice as he strode for his tomb, not looking back at Larry as ran to catch up with the Pharaoh.

"Look I'm sorry for forcing you into that, but-" Larry started to explain as he caught up. Ahkmenrah turned back sharply and cut him off.

"You know there's a reason I don't tell stories about my life," he said to Larry in a low, harsh voice. "It's because _none_ of them end pleasantly and _nobody_ wants to hear tales of sorrow." Ahkmenrah waited for Larry's response.

"That story needed to be told. Ahkmenrah, we're all like family here. Family share things. People don't really know who you are. Okay? We're just trying to help." Larry reasoned, talking in his supportive, gentle voice. The Pharaoh's anger seemed to have abated, but it left sorrow. "And the reason that story needed to be told is because tomorrow there'll be a new member of the family."

"What?" Ahkmenrah said, his voice somewhere between normal and a whisper as he tried to grasp the full meaning of Larry's words.

"Historians in Egypt have fashioned what they think the anonymous slave girl mentioned in your journal might look like. The director here bought the her along with some other artifacts. She'll arrive tomorrow." He told Ahkmenrah with a smile.

"S-Siti's coming here?" Ahkmenrah asked. Larry nodded. From the lobby they could hear a great commotion. People began roaming the halls again, but instead of their usual activities, they went around tidying things up and cleaning. Teddy rode up on his horse. "What's going on?" Ahkmenrah and Larry asked at the same time.

"Well everyone agreed the museum has to look it's best for the new arrival," Teddy said smiling, his dimples in his cheeks shining.

"I don't know what to say," Ahkmenrah shook his head, also smiling.

"Say thank you," Teddy suggested, dismounting, "and grab a broom; there's work to be done." This made Ahkmenrah smile wider. He nodded to Teddy and went to help the other museum inhabitants. Teddy turned to Larry. "That was well done, Lawrence. I believe our Pharaoh friend will be happier now that he's got that off his chest. And especially since his Egyptian friend is coming."

"Yeah well, I'm just glad he opened up." Larry said.

"Indeed," Teddy agreed. "Well, best be off to work." Teddy mounted again and rode off. Larry went off to find Rebecca and found her in the lobby, cleaning and organizing the desk.

"Hey!" She greeted him. "How did Ahkmenrah take it?" She asked.

"Well, I think he was a little mad at me. But I explained to him why he needed to tell the story and told him about Siti coming and he understood." Larry informed her.

"That's great!" She smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I think he's actually very excited." He said.

"I think we all are," Rebecca amended him.

"Well I'm gunna go and see if I can help anyone out." Larry told her and then ran off.

The tidying/cleaning did not take long for the museum inhabitants. Since it was already pretty clean and there were a lot of them helping, the work went pretty quickly. Afterwards everyone went back to their usual night activities. That is, everybody except Ahkmenrah. He was fussing over how the Egyptology display looked, trying to make it look perfect for his former lover. At one point Rebecca and Larry went to go see what he was up to and found him pacing back and forth in his tomb. It was an odd sight, with the jackal's heads moving with the Pharaoh's movements.

"Are you alright?" Larry asked.

"Yes. . .no," Ahkmenrah said, still pacing. "Well I'm a bit nervous."

"That's understandable," Rebecca said, stepping forward and putting her hands out to stop him. "You just need to relax. Everything's going to be alright." She assured him, her hands on his arms.

"Yeah, man, Siti'll be fine, you'll be fine." Larry seconded.

"I think. . ." Ahkmenrah began, "I think I should be alone with her when she wakes up. I think it'll be less of a shock to her if I explain things first, you know?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," Larry told him and slapped his shoulder encouragingly. "Now, go have fun and relax. She'll be here tomorrow, not tonight."

"Alright," the Pharaoh nodded. "Thank you Larry, Rebecca." He smiled at both of them.

"Sure thing," Larry smiled back.

"You're welcome," Rebecca said and the three of them walked out of _The Tomb of Ahkmenrah_.


	4. Chapter 4: Siti Eshe

**Author's note: Thank you all for all the reviews and support! It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad you all like the story. I had many different ideas for a NatM fic and this one seemed like the best idea I could roll with. I might type up others, it depends. Anyway, I'm not sure if this is my favorite story, it seemed more fun in my imagination than written. But it seems you guys like it a lot. I'm not really good at titles, so sorry for the sucky name, lol. Well I'm done prattling. Go on, enjoy the next installment of **_**The Pharaoh's Affair**_**.**

**(p.s. Does anyone else think Ahkmenrah is hot?)**

_---_

Rebecca gasped as she and Larry and Nick watched the movers unload the shipment from Egypt. They opened a long rectangular box and unveiled the treasure hidden inside. Before them stood the figure of Siti-Eshe. She looked just as the Pharaoh had described her. Rebecca gasped because the girl was more beautiful than she imagined. The girl was in a kneeling position, as customary for slaves and wore a plain white tunic that was so thin it was almost shear. Siti's eyes were painted in the typical Egyptian manner and her feet were bare. Her hair was shoulder length and pulled back.

They watched as the movers set her up, Rebecca fusing over the set-up, making sure they didn't damage her. She wanted Siti to be perfect for Ahkmenrah. When they finished, Nick, Rebecca and Larry stood back to appraise her. All three could tell she was going to be a fine addition to the museum.

"Is she really going to stay?" Nick asked his father.

"Yep, she is." Larry told him, putting an affectionate hand around the boy's shoulders.

"She's perfect!" Rebecca said, grinning. They had positioned Siti across from where Ahkmenrah sat on his throne. It was the most likely place she would have been. Larry pulled the two back to the entrance of the tomb and positioned them on either side of the walls.

"Okay, as I lock up, I need you two to stay here and make sure no one comes in while she and Ahkmenrah wake up. I promised him that they'd have some privacy. Okay?" He asked them.

"Got it, Dad," Nick said and Rebecca simply nodded once.

"Great," Larry said and then left.

---

Ahkmenrah blinked his eyes twice as he awoke. Usually he heard people's voices, Rexy's roar, and animal calls when he woke up, but tonight all was still. His first thought was that something was wrong. He panicked and shot up into a standing position. The Pharaohs eyes darted around the room, checking his guard jackals. Yes, they were awake. Finally his eyes landed on her and he remembered all that had occurred last night. Siti was not awake yet. Ahkmenrah knew nothing was wrong though, he remembered the first time he woke up it took a while. He was actually sort of glad; he had some time to gather his wits about him. The Pharaoh circled her a few times. She looked just as he remembered her. How had they managed to capture her so perfectly? He spotted movement; her hand moved to her head and she looked up.

"Siti. . ." Ahkmenrah said gently. She stood up quicker than Ahkmenrah had and swore in Egyptian. She backed up into a wall, her eyes wide in surprise and a hint of fear. Ahkmenrah spoke to her soothingly in Egyptian and held her arms.

"Ahkmenrah, where am I? What's going on?" She asked, still speaking in their native tongue.

"Calm down, Siti, you're trembling." He told her calmly.

"Wouldn't you be? If you just came back from the dead?" Siti questioned him, but she seemed to be breathing more steadily.

"You're not back from the dead, for the most part. We're in a museum." Ahkmenrah explained. She took a few moments to get her breath back to normal.

"I know that. . ." She said. "I'm alright now." Siti assured him. Ahkmenrah let go of her arms and she stepped beside him, looking around with eyes reflecting curiosity. "This is what your tomb looked like?"

"Yes," Ahkmenrah watched her as stepped around, examining her surroundings. "Can you speak English?"

"I can," she answered in English, turning back to him.

"Excellent," He dropped the Egyptian. The Pharaoh couldn't help but smile at her. Siti grinned radiantly back at him. She ran the short distance between them and Ahkmenrah caught her as she jumped into his arms. Siti laughed as he twirled her around and then kissed her.

"I've missed you," she whispered after she broke their kiss. But her whisper was nearly lost in cheers that came from down the hall. They both turned to look down the long room and saw people crowding at the entrance. In the very front was a tiny toy car and behind that stood Larry, Nick, Rebecca, Teddy, and Sacagawea. Behind them were other various historical figures such as Attila, the Neanderthals, and Columbus. Rexy poked his head in above the others and Dexter sat on Teddy Roosevelt's shoulder.

"Way-to-go Mr. Pharaoh!" Jedediah cheered. Rexy echoed the cowboy's cheer and Dexter chattered. Ahkmenrah put his arm around Siti's waist and guided her closer to the crowd.

"Everyone," He announced, "this is Siti-Eshe."

"Hello," Siti smiled at everyone. "You can call me Siti or Eshe, which ever you prefer." She told them.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear," Teddy tipping his hat to Siti.

"Welcome to the Museum of Natural History," Larry said and was echoed by everyone else. "I'm Larry Daley, this is my son, Nick. She's Rebecca, and this is-"

"Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-sixth president of these United States of America." The President smiled widely. "Most people 'round here just call me Teddy."

"I'm Sacagawea," she spoke up, standing next to Teddy. Siti smiled warmly at all of them. She walked forward and knelt down to look into the toy car.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"Name's Jedediah, missy," the little cowboy said and Siti chuckled.

"And you're friend's name?" Siti asked of the little roman sitting next to Jedediah.

"I'm called Octavius, madame. A proud Roman General." He took off his helmet.

"A noble one too, I'm glad to have met you both." Siti told them and then stood up. Larry began making other introductions to the new-comer and then herded the crowd away and made them disperse. Once that was done, all who remained was the two Egyptians, Larry, and Rebecca. Nick had gone off to play with Rexy.

"Alright, I doubt you'll remember all those names, but you'll get the hang of it." Larry said. "Would you like a tour, Siti?"

"That sounds great," She replied, beaming.

"Rebecca, would you do the honors?" Larry asked her.

"Of course," Rebecca said. She linked arms with the new girl and guided her out of the tomb. Larry stepped closer to Ahkmenrah.

"So what do you think of her?" Larry spoke in low tone, not wanting the passersby to hear.

"She's. . .exactly how I remember her." The Pharaoh answered. "I can't believe she's really here; it's like a dream. I keep expecting someone to pinch me and wake me up. We do dream while we sleep, you know. Well, at least I do."

"It's not a dream buddy," Larry told his friend. "She's really here and she's going to stay." Larry slapped the Pharaoh on the shoulder and walked out of the tomb with him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hidden One

**Author's Note: Longest. Chapter. Ever. Haha. Anyway I love the title for this chapter. It is kinda clever, if I do say so myself. And you will find out just how clever it is once you read. So enjoy!**

**---**

Siti-Eshe was not focusing on the tour Rebecca was giving her. She paid only half-attention to the history lessons, tuning in when it was important information. How could she focus? She was alive, awake. She knew Ahkmenrah was just waiting for her to return, so he could ask the question he'd been wondering all this time. Should she tell him? Would he understand? Perhaps he won't ask. Silly, of course he'll ask. Siti berated herself for thinking that. Curiosity, the burning need for knowledge, was a trait they both shared. She couldn't tell him. If he asked, she'd lie. Just thinking of lying to him stung Siti's heart. But she'd do it; she had to. He was happy again. Why should she take that away from him? It wasn't fair. . .

"Are you alright, honey?" Rebecca's concerned query brought Siti out of her thoughts. They were in the hall of marine life and the water's reflection danced around the room.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine," Siti replied and forced a smile.

"You seemed a little distracted," Rebecca said.

"Well, it's all a bit overwhelming," Siti told her.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment," Rebecca suggested and guided her to a bench. The girls were silent for a moment, then Siti spoke up.

"May I ask you a question?" Siti asked. Rebecca nodded. "I have the memories of Siti, I have her personality, I feel the way she felt, and I think what she thinks. But I'm not her. How can you explain that?" Siti looked up at Rebecca.

"I can't. We have a sort-of philosophy here: forget about who you're supposed to be, forget who you think you are and just enjoy the history. Sometimes the past can help us figure out who we are or who we want to be. History grants us a perspective on ourselves, not as a race, but as a person. When I listen to stories of hardships that others have faced, it makes me wonder if I could be that strong. It gives me something to strive for." Rebecca advised.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Siti said.

"Anytime," She smiled at the Egyptian woman. "Well then, better get on with our tour." Siti merely smiled and the two got up and continued down the hall.

The tour eventually led them out into the lobby. Siti and Rebecca stood on floor above, looking at the curious scene. Prancing around the room was Rexy with Nick riding him. Music blared in the room and many museum inhabitants danced. Others just talked and laughed and played games. Rave-like lights flashed around the room to the beat of the music. There was even a smoke machine and a bubble machine. Everyone looked like they were having a good time.

"It's a party," Siti grinned, having to shout above the music. She spotted Ahkmenrah, chatting with Attila. "Is it like this every night?"

"Oh, not every night, but most of the time." Rebecca replied, also raising her voice. "Usually it's a little more calm. I think everyone's just excited for your arrival."

"Really, for me?"

"Yes, it's not often we get a new addition." Rebecca pointed out. "Now go down there and enjoy yourself; this is your night!" Rebecca pushed the girl down one of the stairs and into the midst of the party.

Siti was at a loss at first; she did not know what to do. Around her people were dancing, lights were flashing, and the music reverberated in her chest. She was beginning to feel dizzy when someone caught her hand and tugged her out of the crowd. They pulled her to the sidelines and made her sit down. She looked up and saw Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly.

"Yes," Siti chuckled, feeling a bit silly.

"You looked a little disoriented," Sacagawea said.

"I was, but I'm fine now," She felt thoroughly embarrassed that a little party was overwhelming to her. She smiled up at them. "No need to worry all night, I'll adjust," Siti assured them. Just then the song changed.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_without you it's hard to survive."_

It began with sweet voice for the first verse and then kicked into a faster beat when it hit the chorus.

"In fact, I think I'm gunna go dance," Siti got up and moved into the crowd. Ahkmenrah watched her go with a smile. She let her hair fly around her head as she moved her whole body to the music. Siti did not know the song, so she just let herself go, and trusted her body to dance to the beat. Half-way through the song Ahkmenrah could not resist any longer, he got up from where he was sitting and joined Siti.

"I remember when we used to do this together," Siti yelled over the music.

"The music was a little different then," Ahkmenrah said and she chuckled.

"True but I think the concept is the same." That made the Pharaoh laugh.

"Yes," he replied, "it very much is." The song ended turned to a softer one. "Would you like to go somewhere less crowded?" Siti nodded. She wanted to be alone with him, so she could talk to him uninhibited. She had to tell him, even if he didn't ask. She had to. How could she keep it from him? Ahkmenrah led her away to the hall of American history where Sacagawea's display was. It was empty of creatures and people except for a few forest animals. They sat down. Siti took the Pharaoh's crown off, as if to symbolize that she wanted to talk to Ahkmenrah, and not a Pharaoh. She ran her hands through his dark hair.

"I'm not strong, you know," She said after a moment.

"What? What do you mean?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"The reason I disappeared, I know you want to know." Siti looked into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Ahkmenrah said hastily, shaking his head.

"It does matter." She said with hurt in her voice and looked down. "I wasn't strong. I thought that we could be together. But when you had to get married, I didn't think I could ever see you again. I was afraid someone might come for me. . .and my child." Siti looked up at him.

"Ch-child? You were pregnant?" Ahkmenrah's eyes widened.

"I thought that if someone found out that they would kill me. I couldn't let that happen to the child I was carrying. I was mad at you for a while, but more than that I was angry with myself. I knew you had a whole kingdom to take care of, and you couldn't sacrifice it to your brother for my sake. So, I escaped down the Nile and rode it till it met the with the ocean and there I made my home. An elderly couple took me in and cared for me during my pregnancy. They never asked any questions, they were just kind. With their help I gave birth to a boy." Siti's eyes watered at the memory.

"I have a son?" Ahkmenrah's voice broke as he spoke. He couldn't believe it. It had always been one of his worst regrets that he had never had children. But now here was Siti siting before him telling him that he had a son. "What was he like?"

"He looked just like you." Siti swallowed against the rising tears.

"With his mother's fire, right?" Ahkmenrah asked, and found that he was smiling.

"Worst than his mother," she laughed. "But he resembled you so much that my secret was nearly blown a few times. I called him Amon."

"Amon, 'the hidden one'?" Ahkmenrah thought about this for a moment. "He was aptly named." The Pharaoh decided. "Did you ever tell him about me?"

"I told Amon that his father was kind and fair and cared about people like us, but that he had obligations and responsibilities. If you're asking if Amon knew his father was the Pharaoh, then the answer is no. At least not until the end."

"The end?" Ahkmenrah asked, confused.

"I watched our son grow to the strong age of seventeen, but then I got sick and died. Before I did though, I told Amon who you were. I told him that if he wished it, he could seek to claim the throne. People only need to look at him to see that he was your son. I hope I wasn't wrong in advising him to do so." It was then Siti broke out into tears.

"No. . .no, no, I'm glad you did." Ahkmenrah told her and wrapped her in his arms. Siti buried her face in his shoulder. After a few moments she pulled away and wiped off her tears from her face.

"I don't think he took my advice; he was a handful sometimes." She laughed "He knew just how to worry his mother." Siti smiled at his memory. "There was a girl Amon would speak of near the end. I never met her, but I hope he married her and had many children." She was solemnly silent for a while and then shrugged. "But that was lifetimes ago." Siti gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you," Ahkmenrah said, "For telling me about him."

"You had a right to know." Siti pushed his hair back. "What do you say we start anew?" She suggested.

"That's our motto here," Ahkmenrah said standing up and offering her his hand. With his other hand he picked up his crown and put it back on.

"Is it?" Siti raised her eyebrow as she took his hand.

"Well you know. . .it would be. . .if the museum had a motto." Ahkmenrah shrugged as they walked out of American history. Siti laughed, it was a rich, full laugh.

"Ah I see," she said with one side of her mouth curved in a half smile. "Then let it be our motto." Ahkmenrah only chuckled.

As they emerged into the lobby, everyone bringing the party to a close. Nick was sliding off of Rexy's back and into Larry's arms and Rebecca was holding a trash bag open for the people cleaning up. Teddy was biding Sacagawea a good night as he was giving her a ride to her display with Lewis and Clark.

"Is it clean up time already, Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, confused. He could usually sense when sunrise was approaching. He supposed he had lost track of time, talking to Siti.

"Yeah, it's almost five," Larry answered setting his son down.

"I gotta get home, Dad," Nick said although it was evident that he would rather stay with his father.

"Rebecca, would you mind giving Nick a ride home?" Larry asked her. Rebecca set her trash bag down

"Sure," She smiled and offered her hand to Nick. "Come on," Rebecca beckoned to the boy. Nick grabbed her hand and both said farewells and left.

"Do you need help with anything?" Siti offered. She felt that since the party was in her honor she should at least assist in it's cleanup. Besides, if the museum was like a family then she surely must learn to contribute.

"No, no, we're good, you just go and enjoy the rest of your first night." Larry told her.

"Please," Siti putting a hand on Larry's arm, "I _want_ to help."

"Okay well in that case; grab a trash bag," Larry said pointing to Rebecca's discarded trash bag. Siti grinned and ran to pick it up. Ahkmenrah smiled and went to help as well. Larry put his hands on his hips as he proudly watched the museum's inhabitants cleanup the lobby. Only one word came to his mind when he looked upon the scene. Family. They were a family.


	6. Chapter 6: Snowflakes

Three months had passed since Siti-Eshe had arrived and during that time she had adjusted to the museum life beautifully. She had found out that the museum followed a weekly schedule. Monday was karaoke night, Tuesday was the soccer match, Wednesday was game night, Thursday was book reading night, Friday was party night, Saturday was story night, and Sunday was whatever night. Siti learned that they did not strictly follow the schedule, if people felt like doing something else then they would. But they generally stuck to the routine. Siti also began to understand why every night they had a cleanup time; it amazed her how various historical figures could be so messy. Especially the cavemen and the animals.

Not only was Siti adjusting well, she and Ahkmenrah's relationship had rekindled. They would often sneak off some deserted exhibit to be alone. Siti would tell the Pharaoh stories about their son and Ahkmenrah would tell her stories of the museum. Her favorite story was the one of when Larry first started working and freed Ahkmenrah. She loved hearing about how he was able to go outside the museum and see part of the city. Whenever she asked anyone if she could go outside, just to see what it was like, Siti was met with a quick and definite no. They told her that she would turn to dust if she was out there while the sun rose. Siti would say, "But I would be back before then, I only want to look around a little bit." The others would just shake their heads and say, "It's too dangerous, someone might see you, you can't take that risk." Eventually Siti gave up trying to ask.

It was a Thursday night and Larry was reading from _Journey to the Center of the Earth_. It wasn't that Siti was bored or uninterested in the book, but she just didn't feel like listening. She waited until everyone was engrossed in the story to slip away. She walked into a hallway and sat near a window and peered out. The view was limited but she could see down a lonely, dead-end street. It was snowing out and the street was covered in ice and fluffy snow. Siti's breath fogged up the cold glass. She smiled dryly and drew a face in the fog. Why was it so dangerous to go outside for just a few minutes? She so longed to feel the snow on her tongue and underneath her feet. What point was there to this afterlife if you were a prisoner?

Chattering brought Siti out of her thoughts and she looked all around her to see Dexter at her feet. She chuckled at the monkey as he hopped into her lap.

"Hello there," Siti greeted him. "Are you here to tell on me?" Dexter only hopped up to her shoulder and cooed in her ear. "Or did you need to get away as well?" He leaned over to the window's latch and unlocked it. "Oh I shouldn't," Siti stood up, catching on to the devious little monkey's intentions, "Ahkmenrah would be furious with me. Everyone would be furious with me." She amended herself slowly backing away from the window. Dexter hopped onto the window sill and pushed the glass open.

A biting winter wind blew through the window, bringing in some snow. One snowflake landed on her dark, sandy skin and melted. Siti stopped moving as the sensation sent marvelous chills up her spine. She was to curious for her own good. The Egyptian girl approached the window again and looked out. Another gust of wind put more snowflakes on her skin and in her charcoal hair. She was on the second story. Siti sat down on the sill again and swung one leg over. She brought her other leg over the edge and slid off, aiming for a large pile of snow. Siti tucked and rolled as she landed. As she had hoped, the snow broke her fall. She stood up and looked around.

The alley was all but deserted save for a few stray cats living in a garbage can. They mewed pleadingly and Siti walked over to the can and peered in. A pure white cat was surrounded by four six-week old kittens with orange tufts scattered over their bodies. There was only one pure orange kitten. All the kittens shivered and huddled together against their mother. Siti's heart broke at the sight. She picked up them all up and wrapped them in her tunic.

Siti walked out of the alley and around to the front of the museum. She knew that she would probably get into a lot of trouble for this, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was the safety of the kittens and their mother. She knocked on the revolving door for it was locked. Siti waited for what seemed forever in the frigid night before Larry realized it was her and unlocked the door.

"Siti, what are you doing? How did you get outside?" Larry plagued her with questions as soon as she was inside.

"Could someone bring me their jacket or something," Siti shouted to the lobby, ignoring Larry's queries. An Eskimo offered up one their furry coats and Siti set the cats inside. All the while Ahkmenrah and Larry flung questions at her and everyone gathered around to see what she had brought in. "I was looking out a wind to a street when Dexter came and opened it up for me. I jumped out and I was going to stay for a while when I found these little ones." She told everyone. "Do we have milk somewhere?" Larry sighed.

"We have a little fridge in the employee lounge, I'll go see if there's anything in there," he said and walked off.

"Thank you," She called after him. There was a wave of "Oohs" and "Aws" as the inhabitants looked on at the kittens. Sacagawea knelt down next to them and picked one up.

"They're a little skinny and malnourished but other than that they look healthy." She said setting the kitten back down. Ahkmenrah caught Siti's armed and pulled her away.

"Can I speak to you in private, please?" The Pharaoh said and Siti winced inwardly. He sounded angry. She looked back at Sacagawea. The Native American nodded, signaling that she would look after the litter while Siti spoke to Ahkmenrah. Siti looked back at the Pharaoh and nodded. He led her to his tomb wordlessly.

"What were you thinking, going outside?" Ahkmenrah asked harshly once they were inside.

"I only wanted to see what it was like," She shot back heatedly. "Besides if I hadn't those kittens would have died!"

"But you could have died," he shouted. Siti scoffed.

"It's nowhere near sunrise, and I was only out there for a few minutes."

"What if nobody heard you knocking? You would have been trapped out there," He pointed out, still shouting

"But I wasn't," she protested then laughed bitterly. "I'm not going to listen to your paranoid ravings." She threw her hands up as she strode out.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her as she disappeared around the corner.

"To see my kittens," She called back to him. Ahkmenrah sighed.

"There's no following her when she's like this," he muttered to himself. The Pharaoh knew that she could get into quite a righteous furry when she felt she was being treated unfairly. But never had Ahkmenrah seen it directed at himself. He also knew that she would stay angry at him until he righted the unfair situation.


End file.
